The Gryffindor Guardian 2nd ed
by Miranda Shaw
Summary: Voldemort is back. Dumbledore calls on Snape's ex-girlfriend who happens to be a Gryffindor Guardian. But who does she really answer to?
1. Author's Notes: Please read this first

Before you begin reading this story, allow me to give you a background of the plot.

The story begins a couple of weeks after the end of Harry's fourth year in Hogwarts.

The story does not revolve much around Harry. Rather it revolves around Severus Snape and his ex-girlfriend, Mariannah Potter. Mariannah happens to be Harry's long lost aunt and Hogwarts' new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. 

Before any of you start flaming me about the known fact that Harry **does not** have any other relatives on his father's side, please be reminded that this is fan fiction. If you don't like the idea of me toying the HP universe this way, stop now and search for other HP stories which you'd think would be more worthwhile of your time.

I started writing this story last year, placing it on www.fanfiction.net under the alias _Miranda Shaw_. Since then, I have revised the story three times. The last time was actually a complete overhaul of the whole plot. I decided to plot out Mariannah's character first on 8x5 inch sheets of paper. I also plotted timelines of main events that had happened throughout the story. So far, I have 21 chapters worth and still growing. What you see here are the final approved chapters, to be released on a one-chapter-per-week basis.

The most common complaint I've received was that the character, Mariannah Potter, is actually a _Mary Sue_. One reviewer was kind enough to explain to me what a "Mary Sue" actually was. I have taken great pains since then **NOT** to make her into such a character. I am disappointed though that some readers (who perused the original storyline) did not even go past the fourth chapter to see that the protagonist is not really as powerful nor as perfect as her students would think. She has her weaknesses, both physically and psychologically. So read through first before you consider her to be another "Mary Sue".

I welcome comments and constructive criticisms with gusto! Just email them to TheGryffindorGuardian@yahoogroups.com. You don't have to be a member of the yahoogroup to be able to post your reviews there. You can even read the other reviews on the archive. You'll notice that you won't see your post right after you email them. Not to worry. I make it a point to read each and every review sent to the list and add my responses at the bottom of each. Which is actually the reason why the list is on moderated mode.

That said, I now present to you **The Gryffindor Guardian**.


	2. Convincing People

**CHAPTER ONE  
CONVINCING PEOPLE**

Albus Dumbledore gazed out of the window of his office. As he surveyed the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he thought about how he was to inform his Potions Master about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He had no clue as to how Severus Snape would take the news.

The position had always been a sensitive one. Dumbledore had been on his wits end trying to figure out who would best fill the position. It took him sometime to figure out whom he should hire and a little bit more to even convince the person. Now he has to break the news to Severus.

The headmaster looked up to the sky. The weather was clear and sunny, yet the rumble of thunder could distinctly be heard from a distance. The old wizard nodded and smiled. _She will be here any time now_, he thought.

The door of his office creaked open at that point. Dumbledore turned around in time to see his Potions Master enter the room. "You wished to see me, headmaster?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Severus. Please take a seat. Sherbet lemon?" offered Dumbledore. Severus shook his head as he took his seat. "Very well," said the old wizard as he sat behind his desk. "As you already know, I had a difficult time looking for a new professor for the Defense class. After what had happened the past school year, I had to be sure that the person would be someone we can definitely trust." Dumbledore folded his hands on the table and looked deep into Severus' eyes. "You would be glad to know that I finally found someone for the position. It took some time for me to find her but -"

"Her?" Severus cut off the headmaster. "You're hiring a witch to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Why not, Severus?" asked Dumbledore. "I try not to allow discrimination in this school. I believe a witch can do just as much and as well as any other wizard. In fact, I believe you will get to - like - this particular teacher." Dumbledore leaned back on his chair, the familiar twinkle evident in his eyes.

"I don't believe that is possible, Albus," sneered the Potions Master.

"Mark my words, young man! You will like this one," said Dumbledore, wagging his finger at the stubborn young man.

"In any case," continued Severus with a wave of his hand. "I cannot comprehend on why you need to tell me privately about your latest acquisition. I'm not the deputy. Minerva should be the one in this chair right now. Not me. This is none of my business."

"Ah! But it is, Severus! For you see, you personally know this witch." Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked towards the window. "In fact, you were quite intimate with her several years back."

"Excuse me?"

Dumbledore glanced at the wizard. "Caught your attention now, didn't I?" Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle as he continued to gaze out of the window. He smiled serenely as he heard another boom of thunder.

There were a few moments of silence before the Potions Master spoke up. "Well then, old man! Out with it!" he snapped impatiently.

"She was quite hard to find, Severus. She covered her tracks as well as she could. When I finally found her, it was even harder to convince her to come back and accept the position. But I guess it was my fault she ended up there." Dumbledore looked back at Severus; his features now somber and stern.

"I have convinced Mariannah Potter to join Hogwarts."

* * * * *

The woman had just settled into her chair when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the wall clock and noted that it was half past ten in the evening. _Now who could be calling at this hour?_ she thought as she got up to answer the door. Upon doing so she was greeted by an old man wearing strange yet familiar robes. "Albus!" cried the woman in surprise.

"Hello, Mariannah! I has been a long time," replied the headmaster. "Mariannah stood there staring at the old man, shocked to know he was standing on her porch. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Mariannah shook out of her stupor and apologized for not letting him in immediately; she ushered him in after that. As the headmaster went through the doorway, the woman fumbled a bit as if stopping herself from doing something. Dumbledore looked at her with concern. Mariannah took a deep breath and curtsied to the old wizard. Dumbledore smiled and gave a slight nod. The witch offered him a seat and asked if he would like some tea. He nodded and watched as she waved her hand; a cup of tea floated from the kitchen to the visitor. Mariannah noted his amusement. "Magic tracing," she said smugly. "I should have known you'd use that to find me."

"Of course, my dear," said Dumbledore before sipping his tea. Right after, he raised his eyebrows and looked into his cup. "This is you potions honors project," he said. 

The witch before him smiled and nodded. "I felt that you could use a cup," she said. 

"Thank you, my dear. The past months have been so dreadful. I've been in want for such a concoction since Voldemort came back. Pity you didn't leave the recipe."

"Ah," exclaimed Mariannah plaintively. "I should have known he would be the reason for your insistent search for me." The witch took her seat beside her old mentor. "So, how is the boy?" she asked.

"I see that you did read my letters after all," said Dumbledore with a smile. Mariannah blushed. Dumbledore had been sending her owls for the past few weeks now. She would read them, reseal them and had them returned to the sender. She always made sure that it looked like the owls never reached their destination.

"Harry is fine," continued Albus. "He will be entering his fifth year this coming term. For now, he is still safe with his mother's relations."

Mariannah summoned for some tea from the kitchens. The two sat sipping their respective drinks in silence. "I can't go back there, Albus," Mariannah finally spoke.

"You can't or you won't?"

Mariannah sighed and put down her cup on the table. "I'm engaged, Albus. He proposed to me a few weeks before I received your first owl. He knows I'm a witch and accepts me whole-heartedly as I am. For the first time in fourteen years, I feel that life has started to have some meaning again."

"I see," said Dumbledore as he stroked his beard.

Dumbledore put down his cup and reached for Mariannah's hand. "Dearest, it was your choice to leave us fourteen years ago. Much as I was hurt that you did not let me help you at that trying time, I respected your decision and let you be. Had the situation been any different, I would not be here to persuade you to come back. But understand that I have no choice."

"What about Artemia?"

"My daughter has other tasks at hand," said Dumbledore. "She is gathering her former apprentices, recruiting new ones, preparing all of them for the inevitable battle." 

"And Chloe?"

"Chloe is just as hard to find as your are," said Dumbledore with a smile. "She was the subject of another tracer as well. It just so happened that yours came up first."

There was a short pause before Dumbledore continued. "Please reconsider. Hogwarts needs you. Your nephew needs you. Voldemort is intent on killing the boy. All I ask is for you to protect Hogwarts. I will need you to work with my Potions Master to enhance the school's wards and defenses. Merlin knows, Severus will need all the help he could get."

"Severus?" Mariannah straightened up when she heard the familiar name. "Severus Snape?"

* * * * *

"Mariannah Potter is dead, Albus," snapped Severus. The young wizard's face was stoic. "You told me yourself fourteen years ago."

"I did not say such thing, my boy," said Dumbledore.

Severus stood up and walked towards the headmaster. "You told me she was gone!"

Dumbledore calmly turned to look at Severus. "Gone and dead are two different words, Severus," explained the headmaster. Severus glared at the old wizard, not believing that he had been denied the truth all these years. "I'm sorry, my boy," apologized Dumbledore. "But understand that it was not my choice. I had to respect that decision."

Severus' glare faltered. His gaze then fell to the floor. The headmaster could clearly see that his Potions Master was in shock. _Who wouldn't be?_ thought Dumbledore. The old wizard held the young man's shoulder. "I need you and Mariannah to see to the security of the school. Bring her up to speed the developments here in our world. You will find, however, that she's made some remarkable progress on her own as well."

Severus nodded numbly. "Of course, headmaster," came a hoarse whisper.

Dumbledore regarded the young wizard with great sympathy. Both men heard another clap of thunder outside. "She should be arriving any moment now," said the headmaster. "The thunder sounds much nearer. Would you be kind enough to meet her on the grounds and escort her around Hogwarts?" 

Severus silently nodded. "If there is nothing further to discuss, headmaster." Dumbledore dismissed him. Severus had barely reached the door when Dumbledore spoke again. "Would you like to know what made her decide to come back?"

Severus turned his head to look at the old wizard, waiting for an answer. "Well, it was not really a matter of what, but a matter of who," explained Dumbledore. The old wizard's next words made Severus feel like he was hit by something even worse than a Cruciatus.

"It was you, Severus."


	3. The Return

**

CHAPTER TWO  
THE RETURN

**

Severus felt like he wasn't really in his body as he walked towards the Hogwarts' grounds. He had mixed feelings about meeting Mariannah again. All this time he thought she was dead. Dumbledore had told him that Mariannah left on her own accord. She left their world. Without even a word of goodbye, she left him. She abandoned him. _But why?_ Part of him wanted to be cold and unfeeling towards her. Yet another side wanted to -

The sound of thunder right above him interrupted the wizard's thoughts. A witch swooped down on her broom at an incredible speed; She made a smooth and easy landing. She got off her broom and held it upright in her right hand. Severus observed her from afar. She was wearing muggle clothes consisting of a nicely fit sky blue blouse, black slacks and a pair of leather boots. She was as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Her long ebony black hair framed her face and fell on her shoulders in soft waves. She still had the red lips, the porcelain white skin and the strikingly expressive dark brown eyes he remembered so well. Those same features were the reason for Sirius Black's perverted prank on Severus when they were still students.

Mariannah looked about her until her eyes rested upon Severus. She noted that he had not changed much over fourteen years, save for the appearance of fine lines on his face. She hesitated and wondered how he would react to her after fourteen years. She took a deep, cleansing breath and gingerly approached him.

"Hello, Severus," she said softly.

"Hello, Mariannah," replied Severus rather curtly. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine. I never thought I would ever ride Lightning again. I haven't tuned this up in ages. Feels good to be able to do so actually." Mariannah mentally scolded herself. She was nervous and babbling like an idiot.

Severus, on the other hand, was quite amused. Some things never change, he thought. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't rode Thunder for some time either." _Not since I had to keep your nephew from getting killed by Quirrel four years ago. _

Mariannah laughed lightly. "I heard that," she said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Of course you did. I'd be surprised if you didn't." Severus let his mouth form a slight smile. "Come now," he said. "I shall show you to your quarters."

"Thank you," murmured Mariannah. The Potions Master gave a nod and turned towards Hogwarts, the new Defense professor following close behind him.

* * * * *

After showing Mariannah her classroom and office, Severus accompanied the witch to her personal chambers. Her new place was quite roomy with a study area, a receiving area and a large bedroom. She also had a bathroom that rivaled that of the one used by the House Prefects. Her three-lock trunk had been brought in from her former home. Her hand glided upon the rough wood of the trunk. She took out a set of three keys on a ring and proceeded to put a key into the first lock.

On opening it, she waved her right hand across the room, making a few choice incantations. From the trunk came sheets and curtains. They fitted themselves upon the window and onto the four-poster bed. Swaths of green velvet hung from the posters adorned with a single Slytherin crest. Her bedcovers took on a different look; a rich royal red adorned with the Gryffindor crest. She continued with the redecoration throughout the room, replacing some of the default items with those of her own. Severus noted how tastefully the witch combined the colors of the two rival houses without making the room look as if Christmas had come early.

The second lock allowed Mariannah access to her clothes, which she put into the dresser with a wave of her hand. But this was done not before she manually sifted through her garments. As soon as her wardrobe was done, she started on the contents that were accessed through the third lock. By that time, she was putting the items in their intended places by hand. 

"Nervous?"

Mariannah stopped for a while, surprised by the wizard's statement. "I beg your pardon?" she replied.  
Severus stepped closer to her and slowly took the book she held in her hand. "You are putting away your possessions by hand when you could easily do that with a spell. You only do that when you're - nervous."

Mariannah opened her mouth to explain, and realized that she didn't even know what to say. So she promptly closed her mouth, shrugged her shoulders and continued with her task of emptying the contents of her trunk. Severus stepped out of her way when he noticed something in the trunk. He put the book down on a table and summoned for a picture. It was undoubtedly a muggle photograph, as the people were not moving. It showed Mariannah happily embracing a strikingly handsome man in some sort of uniform.

"Jonathan Bourne."

"A friend of yours?" asked Severus.

"Fiancée," came the simple reply.

"I see," said Severus. "For how long now?"

"About two months now." Severus felt a hand on his arm and glanced to see that Mariannah had come closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she looked at the picture. He looked back at the photograph.

"He's a bobbin?" asked Severus, raising his eyebrows at the same time. Mariannah let out a soft laugh. "Bobby, not bobbin! Yes, he is."

"I knew that," came the wizard's curt reply, obviously referring to his being corrected by the witch. Mariannah looked at Severus' face; the man was smiling. It was a faint smile, but it was nevertheless a sign that he was trying to make light a rather strained moment. Severus felt her gaze and turned his attention to her. He watched as her face slowly gave way to uncertainty. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"As long as I know you are all right and happy, Mariannah." The witch smiled again and proceeded to give Severus a hug. They remained in that intimate position for a while before the wizard decided to leave her room. "I should let you finish up here." He returned the photograph to Mariannah and started to exit her quarters. "When you're done, just see me in my office. Dinner will be ready soon. Let's not keep the others waiting, shall we?"

Severus closed the door behind him as he left. He then leaned against the wall; all strength seemed to have suddenly left him. Despite his earlier demeanor on the Hogwarts grounds, Severus was hoping that they could straighten out what had happened before and try to pick up where their relationship had left off. "I should have known it was too good to be true," muttered Severus. But he had meant every word he said to Mariannah. As long as he knew she was happy, he was happy. The muggle looked like he would take care of the witch well. _If he doesn't, I'll hex him straight into oblivion_, he thought. With that, he straightened up, shrugged his shoulders and steadfastly walked back to his office.

Mariannah sat on her bed, still holding the muggle photograph. She was still looking at the closed door, deep in thought. After a while, she held out an empty hand towards her trunk and called for something. Another photograph flew towards her hand. This time it was a wizard photo. A younger couple could be seen laughing and poking at each other, kissing every now and then. The boy in the photo wrapped his arms lovingly around her younger self. Mariannah sighed. She stood up and put the pictures of Jonathan and Severus side by side on her bedside table and proceeded to unpack the rest of her things.


	4. The Meeting

**

CHAPTER THREE  
THE MEETING

**

Severus heard a knock on his door, followed by it creaking open as Mariannah entered the room. "Take a seat," he said without looking up from his cauldron. "I just need to finish this."

Mariannah came closer and took a look at his potion and the ingredients laid before him. "Polyjuice Potion, Severus?" she wondered aloud. Severus nodded. Mariannah observed Severus' movements as he expertly brewed the concoction. "If you add a bit more boomslang skin, freeze a teaspoonful amount of Polyjuice and cover that with a hard candy coating, you can actually carry that around like pellets instead of placing it in a flask."

Severus peered at the witch from beneath his hair. Mariannah looked at him stoically and shrugged. "Just don't use chocolate coating. The resulting transformation will backfire horrendously." Severus looked back at his potion, noted that it looked all right to leave it and covered the cauldron. He returned his attention to Mariannah, folding his arms in front of him.

"That is brilliant, my dear," he said. "I assume that you did some experiments while you were in the muggle world. I won't ask anymore why you would deem it necessary to even use Polyjuice there. But it does puzzle me as to how you were able to get a hold of boomslang skin there."

"You mean you never wondered what happened to that casket of boomslang that disappeared from your coffers fifteen years ago?" asked Mariannah. Severus' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Mariannah smiled. "The casket is in my room. I can return it to you later."

"No need," said Severus. "I secured another soon after I gave up trying to find the previous one." Severus walked towards Mariannah and offered his arm to her. "Shall we?" Mariannah hooked her arm around his and together they proceeded towards the Great Hall.

As it was the summer holidays, the few who stayed within the confines of the school gathered around one of the house tables instead of on the High Table. The chatter turned to gasps of surprise as the two entered the hall. Mariannah scanned the all too familiar faces of her former professors. As the couple approached the others, the room came alive; the atmosphere was charged with excitement.

"So good to see you again!" exclaimed Flitwick.

"Oh you're here! You're really here!" said Sprout excitedly.

"We've missed you, my dear" said McGonagall.

Mariannah smiled through all the greetings. Severus looked on as the witch hugged each and every teacher they've known during their days as a student of Hogwarts. The last to greet her was Dumbledore.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Ms. Potter," said the headmaster as he gave Mariannah a big hug. "Come now," he said as he motioned towards the table. "Join us for dinner, my dear."

The dinner was quite pleasant. Everyone asked her what she had been doing in the past fourteen years. They talked about her fiancée. They reminisced on her student days. Soon, everyone had their fill of food and stories. One by one, the professors said their goodbyes and headed off to their quarters. Soon, only three people remained in the hall.

Dumbledore stopped Severus and Mariannah just when they were about to get up from their seats. "I would like to ask both of you to accompany me to my office before you retire to bed." The two nodded and followed the headmaster to his room.

Upon entering the office, Mariannah was pleasantly surprised to see an old friend. "Remus Lupin!" She ran towards the man's outstretched arms. Remus lifted the witch and twirled her around, making her squeal in delight. "My goodness! How are you?" asked Mariannah after Remus set her down.

"Oh, I'm fine. Look at you! You look exquisite! I didn't believe Albus when he said he found you at last." Mariannah hugged Remus once more. That's when she noticed the black dog behind him.

"Hello? What do we have here?" Mariannah was surprised to see the dog transform into another familiar face. The person gave a wide grin and walked forward to hug the stunned witch.

"Mariannah! We missed you so -" Sirius Black was never able to finish his greeting as Mariannah's knee paid a rather forceful tribute to his groin. The other three men flinched as Sirius fell to the ground on his knees with his hand nursing his privates. He looked up to see the very livid face of Mariannah Potter.

"You're still mad after all these years?" he squealed.

"Sirius Black! Attempting to kill my former boyfriend by letting him meet Remus in werewolf form is NOT something that is easily forgotten!" seethed Mariannah.

"But James saved him!" reasoned Sirius.

"Only because I told James what you did!"

"It was a joke!"

Mariannah raised an eyebrow. "Your point being?"

Severus watched the scene with great amusement. He had always wanted to get back at the animagus for that werewolf incident. He considered Sirius' punishment at Mariannah's hands was nothing compared to what he wanted to do. _Black must count his lucky stars._

"Ms. Potter, there are better and less physical ways of dealing with this," reprimanded Dumbledore. Mariannah looked at her old mentor, still bristling with anger. The witch noted that the headmaster was far from amused at her actions.

"I'm sorry, Albus," apologized Mariannah. "It won't happen again." Mariannah glared at Sirius before offering a hand to him. "I apologize," she said to him, though not convincingly apologetic. "I promise I won't attempt to render you impotent in THAT manner ever again."

"Thank you," said Sirius, his voice still small and raspy. The headmaster shook his head and sighed. _I should have seen that coming_, thought Dumbledore. _I've forgotten how similar Severus and Mariannah are in so many ways._ "Sirius, are you all right now?" asked Dumbledore. Sirius mentally counted before replying, "Yes, Albus. All accounted for."

"Good. Will everyone please take your seats? We have much to discuss tonight." Dumbledore took his place behind his desk. Remus and Sirius sat to the left of Dumbledore. Mariannah and Severus sat opposite them, their posture rather stiff and formal. Remus idly thought how their mannerisms had not differed from each other even after so long a separation. The way they held their gaze. The way their tempers flared. The way they walk. The way they spoke. If he hadn't known Mariannah to be James' sister, he'd mistake her for a Snape. The only difference was the degree of their glares. If Severus looked dangerous, Mariannah seemed downright deadly.

Mariannah looked at Remus. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said and gave him a rather sardonic smile. Remus looked confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. He'd forgotten that she was telepathic. Remus gave her a polite nod. Both then turned their attention to the headmaster and waited for the meeting to begin.

The meeting lasted long into the night. Half of it was spent discussing Harry Potter's safety. During the said discussion, Sirius noticed how quiet and indifferent Mariannah seemed to be and asked aloud if she even cared about her nephew's safety. Mariannah simply pointed out that she trusts the judgment of what was left of the Marauders and that of the headmaster.

The other half of the meeting was on the security of Hogwarts. This left the three men silent as witch and Potions Master hashed out the plans. It lasted twice as long as the discussion on Harry's safety. Each was enthusiastically shooting down the suggestions of the other. It came to a point that Sirius and Remus decided to position themselves at the back of Dumbledore as the two seemed ready to hex each other at any moment.

In the end, the two finally agreed upon a certain course of action. Mariannah turned to Dumbledore and asked if he had anything else to add to the plan. Dumbledore shook his head and said, "As you trust our judgment regarding your nephew's safety, so do I trust your judgment on the safety of this school." Thus was how the meeting adjourned.

Severus escorted Mariannah back to her quarters. Upon reaching her door, Mariannah invited Severus in for tea, to which the wizard accepted.

Severus spent his time looking at Mariannah's library as he waited for the tea to brew. When he was offered a cup, the Potions Master sniffed at it and tasted it a bit. "Hmm. Your potions honors project," said Severus. "I see you still remember," said Mariannah as she poured herself a cup. "Of course," he replied, grimacing at the memory. "How can one forget his own Potions honors project being relegated into second place by tea?"

They continued to sip their drink in silence. Severus noticed that Mariannah looked particularly contemplative. He waited a few more moments before deciding to ask his question.

"Why did you abandon me?"

"It's hard to explain," began Mariannah, looking down into her cup. "When James and Lily died, I just -" Mariannah stopped to gather her thoughts. "I failed, Severus. I could have stopped it. I could have saved them. But I failed. I couldn't bear to face anyone at that time. Dumbledore kept telling me it wasn't my fault. Yet if I hadn't been so -" Mariannah stopped and closed her eyes. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I had to leave. I didn't know what to do. It was all so difficult."

Severus wrapped his arms around the witch. He gently laid her head on his chest and hugged her tightly. "It's all right, Mariannah," comforted Severus. "It's all right."

They stayed in that position for the rest of the night.


	5. The Start of Term Feast

**

CHAPTER FOUR  
THE START OF TERM FEAST

**

As the weeks passed by, Mariannah and Severus busied themselves with the changes they were making to the school's wards. Most of the time, the two were quite pleasant with each other. But when they had their disagreements, everyone made sure that they stayed as far away from the couple as humanly possible.

Sirius tried to befriend Mariannah but quickly abandoned his quest when the witch started talking about trying an old Asian recipe that required the use of dog meat. On the other hand, Remus and Mariannah got along quite nicely with each other. Mariannah had always liked the werewolf even when they were students. Recently, she had taken over the brewing of the Wolfsbane Potion to allow Severus some much needed rest.

They had been so busy with the preparations that Mariannah was only able to start preparing her teaching materials a week before the start of term. One day, Severus found her sorting through the books that were used during the last four years.

"Mariannah, it's time for lunch," he said.

"Oh, is it already?" said Mariannah, not bothering to look up from her desk. "Tell me, did Lockhart really use this book?" she asked holding up a copy of "_Voyages with Vampires_" like a moldy sandwich. Severus snapped his head to the side and grunted his disapproval of both the said material and the author. "I'll take that as a yes," said Mariannah as she promptly threw the book into the garbage bin.  
"All right. Let's go." Mariannah got up from her chair and started towards Severus.

"Your missing lunch is getting to be a habit, my dear," reprimanded Severus.

"I'd like to do a final security check on the afternoon of the start of term feast. I want to make sure that all the new wards and enchantments are stable," said Mariannah as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Of course," said Severus languidly. He smirked at Mariannah's avoidance of the previous topic.

* * * * *

The start of term had finally arrived.

Mariannah was fixing her cloak when she heard the knock on her door. "In a minute," she called out. She kept making sure that her outfit was okay. More impatient knocking made her realize that she had taken a minute too long. She immediately opened the door to see Severus in mid-knock.

Mariannah looked at him from head to toe. "Don't you wear anything else besides that?" she asked. His reply came in the form of a very grim look that told her it was none of her business. "Very well. Let's get to it then, shall we?" Severus nodded and stepped aside to let her pass.

As Mariannah walked in front of him, Severus took in her attire. She was wearing royal green dress robes. A velvet cloak of the same rich color was draped on top of her robes; a silver cobra head was emblazoned upon the back. Her hair was tied up in a loose chignon, some tendrils escaped to fall softly on the sides of her face.

"I remember that dress," said Severus in a voice that was warmer than usual.  
Mariannah gave a small smile. "You remember that as well?"

"How could I forget," said Severus, returning a smile. "It was the most wonderful day of my life."  
With that, they started their rounds.

* * * * *

The Great Hall started to fill with students. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were surveying the High Table. "Look," Ron said, tugging on Harry's sleeve. "There are two chairs empty." Harry took another look. "Snape's missing. The other chair must be for the new Defense professor."  
"I heard that the new teacher is going to be a witch," said Hermione. 

"Really?" Ron was incredulous. "Hermione, do you actually think that Professor Dumbledore will allow a witch to teach that subject?"

Hermione straightened up in her seat and put her hands on her hips. "Ronald Weasley!" she said with indignation. "Don't tell me you've turned into a chauvinistic pig over the summer?"  
"I - I - it's not like that," stammered Ron.

"Shush! Both of you," admonished Harry. "The sorting ceremony is about to start."

* * * * *

After a new and wonderful song from the Sorting Hat and an hour of sorting, the three Gryffindors noted that the High Table was still missing two teachers.

"What happened to Snape?" asked Harry.

"He's probably on another mission for the headmaster," replied Hermione. "Anyway, how did your summer go, Harry?"

"So and so," said Harry, putting some treacle fudge on his plate. "I got the Dursley's to let me stay at Mrs. Figg's every now and then. At least I was able to do some of my homework." Harry had found out last school year that Arabella Figg was actually a witch working in the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had allowed Harry to visit the witch as an "escape" from his family if Harry felt like it.

"Hey!" Ron piped up. "Maybe she's the new Defense Professor.""Possibly," replied Hermione. "But I don't think so. She may be rather busy in the Order to have time to teach."

Their talk was cut short when the headmaster called the attention of the students. "As you know," began the old wizard. "We are entering a dangerous year. With Voldemort back, we need to take extra precautions to ensure your safety within Hogwarts." The mention of You-Know-Who's name sent shivers through most of the students in the hall. Even the professors flinched. "It is most comforting to know that our Potions Master and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor have been hard at work over the past summer upgrading the school's wards and defenses." 

As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal Severus Snape. The Potions Master strode briskly towards the high table, his robes billowing in his wake. He stopped just in front of Dumbledore. "I apologize for our tardiness, headmaster," he spoke. "But Professor Potter found it necessary to do a last minute check on the new enchantments."

Ron quickly glanced at Harry. "Did he say Professor Potter?" Harry didn't answer. He was just as surprised as Ron to hear the name. _Could she be a relative?_ he thought.

"It's all right," said Dumbledore. "I should have remembered that our new colleague has a mean perfectionist streak in her. Very much like you, isn't that correct Professor Snape?" Dumbledore smiled at Severus. The Potions Master sneered and proceeded to take his place on the High Table.

Severus had barely reached his seat when the door of the Great Hall opened once again. This time, a young witch resplendent in opulent robes appeared. She swiftly strode towards the High Table. Her gait imitated that of the Potions Master's, with an air of confidence and grace. Her cloak ballooned behind her, giving the witch a sense of formidability. She stopped right in front of Dumbledore to give a low and graceful curtsy. Her eyes met the headmaster's as she looked up and waited. The old wizard gave a slight nod, which the witch returned. She stood up and proceeded to take the only available seat left, which happened to be next to Severus.

The students watched in astonishment as they witnessed their most dreaded and ill-tempered professor help the witch to her seat before he sat down himself. "That's the first time I have ever seen Snape act like a gentleman," said Harry. "Yeah," said Ron. "I'm now convinced that the whole world has gone daft."

Dumbledore began to address the students once again. "Ladies and gentlemen, normally I do not introduce our new professors to you during our start of term feasts. However, I believe this to be a special occasion."

"I would like to introduce to you Miss Mariannah Potter. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the last of the Gryffindor Guardians."


	6. The Beginning

**

CHAPTER FIVE  
THE BEGINNING

**

**

I'm sorry but this chapter isn't finished yet.

**

**

This chapter will be published on May 24, 2003.

**


End file.
